As of October 1,2001 (latest fiscal year report), the Rocky Boy Health Center reported a total of 284 patients identified within the Registered Patient Management System (RPMS) being diagnosed with Diabetes Mellitus, with a gender breakdown of 128 males and 156 females. During the past ten years, the mortality rate for diabetics has been 57 or an average of six deaths per year. Currently, as of June 1, 2002, three patients are on dialysis and two patients have had kidney transplants. Forty-six patients have been diagnosed with retinopathy, of whom 17 are males and 29 are females. Furthermore, 34 neuropathy patients have been diagnosed, of whom 20 are males and 14 are female. The Healthy Journey Rebirth Project will have researched, developed, and field tested a culturally appropriate science based prevention curriculum for K-12 tribal schools; provided the necessary training for teachers to implement the curriculum; stimulated the interest of students in diabetics science and related health careers; and collaborated with other TCUs and local tribal collaborators in the development of said curriculum.